Season 1
Season 1 is the very first season of Littlest Pet Shop and consists of 26 episodes. It premiered on November 10, 2012, with parts 1 and 2 of "Blythe's Big Adventure." It ended on April 27, 2013 with "Summertime Blues." Episodes No. overall No. in season Title Directed by Written by Original air date U.S. viewers (in millions) 1 2 1 2 Blythe's Big Adventure" (Part 1 & Part 2) Joel Dickie Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill November 10, 2012 (2012-11-10) 0.54 0.50 Blythe Baxter embarks on a great new adventure when she moves with Roger into an apartment above Littlest Pet Shop where she learns she can communicate with the pets who hang out in the shop's day camp. In second part, When the pets get Blythe's help to save their beloved pet shop from going out of business, the aspiring fashion designer hosts a pet fashion show starring her new animal friends in hopes of saving the day. Song: The Littlest Pet Shop Pets sung by Zoe and the pets Note: This two-part episode marks the series premiere. 3 3 Bad Hair Day Joel Dickie Roger Eschbacher November 17, 2012 (2012-11-17) 0.45 Blythe races to fix the horrendous haircut she gave to Zoe while the other pets try to pressure Minka into becoming a famous artist. 4 4 Gailbreak! Dallas Parker Mitch Larson November 24, 2012 (2012-11-24) 0.30 When Zoe discovers her sister Gail trapped in the Largest Ever Pet Shop, it's up the Blythe and the pets to bust her out. But first, they'll need to get past the Biskit Twins and their high-tech security robot, Monban. Song: Dance Like You Know You Can sung by Zoe 5 5 Penny For Your Laughs Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Evan Gore & Heather Lombard Teleplay by : Evan Gore & Heather Lombard December 1, 2012 (2012-12-01) 0.34 Pepper tries her paw, er, hand, at insult comedy much to Penny Ling's chagrin while Blythe defends the Biskits Twins against Vi Tannabruzzo earning the twins' shallow gratitude. Songs: BFF's sung by Biskit Twins and Blythe and I'm Sorry Song sung by Pepper 6 6 Mean Isn't Your Color Dallas Parker Story by : Mitch Larson and Corey Powell Teleplay by : Corey Powell December 8, 2012 (2012-12-08) 0.27 Blythe has a hard time accepting that Roger has a date for the People Pampering Pets Charity Ball, while Penny Ling struggles with admitting that she does not like the outfit Blythe is making for her. 7 7 Russell Up Some Fun Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Cindy Morrow Teleplay by : Cindy Morrow December 15, 2012 (2012-12-15) 0.41 Pressured by the pets to loosen up, Russell creates his alter ego, Fun Russell" and dons a wild Hawaiian shirt. Meanwhile, Blythe helps Sue through her own identity crisis after she starts imitating Blythe's style and personality. Songs: [[Fun Being Fun sung by Russell and Be Yourself" sung by Blythe and Sue 8 8 [[Blythe's Crush Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Merriwether Williams Teleplay by : Merriwether Williams December 22, 2012 (2012-12-22) 0.25 Blythe tries to find Josh Sharp who dropped his keys in Downtown City Park with some help from Sunil's "psychic abilities", which Sunil himself has so little faith in, he assumes Blythe is lost in the city and enlists the other pets, along with a visiting Esteban Banderas to help find her. Song: Crush sung by Zoe 9 9 Dumb Dumbwaiter Joel Dickie Story by : Mitch Larson and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher December 29, 2012 (2012-12-29) 0.45 Penny Ling leads the other pets on a mission to free Blythe, Zoe, Pepper and Minka when they get trapped in the dumbwaiter. Song: If You're a Guy sung by Vinnie, Sunil and Russell 10 10 Eve of Destruction Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Evan Gore & Heather Lombard Teleplay by : Evan Gore & Heather Lombard January 5, 2013 (2013-01-05) 0.34 With Mrs. Twombly away in search of her favorite cleaning supply, Blythe is left to manage the shop and keep the peace between Zoe and rival dog model, Madame Pom. 11 11 Books and Covers Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Adam Beechen Teleplay by : Adam Beechen January 12, 2013 (2013-01-12) 0.26 The pets suspect that visiting Scout Kerry is a spy from the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Meanwhile, Blythe takes a risk and fills the remaining spots on her Mathlete team with the Biskit Twins in order to compete in an upcoming match. 12 12 So You Skink You Can Dance Dallas Parker Mitch Larson January 19, 2013 (2013-01-19) 0.33 Blythe and Roger take a trip to Hollywood with Vinnie in tow. The camera-shy Blythe is mistaken for a substitute dancer during a set visit to Shake-A-Leg, and Vinnie gets his groove back from L-Zard's crew. Song: Gotta Get To The Studio sung by Vinnie 13 13 Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Joel Dickie Corey Powell January 26, 2013 (2013-01-26) 0.25 Famous movie star mongoose Shahrukh is in town shooting his next film and the pets go on set to visit their favorite star. But when Sunil is mistaken for Shahrukh, he’s in for the ride of his life. Song: Superstar Life sung by Shahrukh 14 14 Trading Places Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Tom Minton Teleplay by : Tom Minton February 2, 2013 (2013-02-02) 0.38 Russell hitches a ride to school inside Blythe's backpack and gets lost; Zoe asks Penny Ling to relay her feelings for a handsome doggie camper named Digby. This episode was 15th in production order. 15 15 Topped With Buttercream Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher February 9, 2013 (2013-02-09) 0.36 The pets get trapped in the Sweet Delights' pantry with Aunt Christie's pet rabbit Buttercream and enjoy a few too many treats. This episode was 14th in production order. Song: The Sweet Shop Song sung by Buttercream and the pets 16 16 Sweet (Truck) Ride Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Guy Toubes Teleplay by : Guy Toubes February 16, 2013 (2013-02-16) 0.40 Surrounded by guilt, the pets try to prove Blythe's innocence after she is accused of sending Aunt Cristie's truck careening down the street while meeting Buttercream's alley cat friend, Sugar Sprinkles. 17 17 Helicopter Dad Joel Dickie Evan Gore & Heather Lombard February 23, 2013 (2013-02-23) 0.28 Roger Baxter surprises her at school and so they can spend the day together and Minka makes friends with Olive Shellstein. 18 18 What's in the Batter? Dallas Parker Merriwether Williams March 2, 2013 (2013-03-02) 0.28 While helping Youngmee fill a cupcake order, Blythe loses her necklace in the batter. 19 19 What Did You Say?" Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher March 9, 2013 (2013-03-09) 0.21 When Vinnie falls into a garbage can and is accidentally transported to the city dump the pets ask Blythe for her help, only to discover she can no longer understand them. Song: Humanarian sung by the girls and Sunil 20 20 Bakers and Fakers Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally Cahill & Tim Cahill and Adam Beechen Teleplay by : Adam Beechen March 16, 2013 (2013-03-16) 0.29 Blythe and her friends enter a cake baking competition, the pets learn that the Biskit Twins plan to cheat their way to victory. 21 21 Terriers and Tiaras Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Mitch Larson Teleplay by : Mitch Larson March 23, 2013 (2013-03-23) 0.37 Blythe agrees to appear on the reality pet pageant show and discovers that the competition brings out the worst in people. 22 22 Lotsa Luck Dallas Parker Tom Minton March 30, 2013 (2013-03-30) 0.25 Blythe discovers Mrs. Twombly's past as the inventor of a unique martial art. Meanwhile, a Bornean orangutan called Old Bananas (Pepper's favorite comedy idol) comes to visit the day camp, but finds herself struggling to amuse him with her jokes, in order to earn his signature thumbs-up of approval. Song: Miss Anna T, If You Please sung by Chorus 23 23 Door-Jammed Joel Dickie Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Corey Powell Teleplay by : Corey Powell April 6, 2013 (2013-04-06) 0.36 Sunil and Vinnie hear howling noises coming from inside the pet shop, and suspect that their friends have turned into werewolves. When Mrs. Twombly finds she has been outbid at an online auction for a highly coveted doorknob by her rival, Fisher Biskit, she takes Blythe and herself for a visit to his mansion to find its whereabouts. Song: Wolf-i-fied sung by Sunil and Vinnie 24 24 Frenemies Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Guy Toubes Teleplay by : Guy Toubes April 13, 2013 (2013-04-13) 0.28 Zoe and Pepper get ultra-competitive planning a party for Penny Ling. Vinnie loses his tail and is shocked to find that it makes him a better dancer. Song: My New Tail sung by Vinnie 25 25 Blythe's Pet Project Joel Dickie Evan Gore & Heather Lombard April 20, 2013 (2013-04-20) 0.19 Blythe meets Shivers on the way to search for Mrs. Twombly's missing glasses; Blythe and the pets soon realize who may be the blame for the missing items from the day camp. Song: Lost and Found Box sung by Youngmee and Aunt Cristie, with Blythe 26 26 Summertime Blues Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher April 27, 2013 (2013-04-27) 0.29 Blythe has to cope with the anxiety of leaving her family and pet friends when she is accepted into the junior program at a fashion school. Songs: Stay Here Forever sung by the pets and It Won't Be Long sung by Chorus Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Lists Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Songs Of The Episodes